Multiple vises which can be used to clamp several workpieces next to each other, so that they can be worked upon simultaneously or sequentially are known. British Patent Application No 2178985 discloses one such multiple vise. In this arrangement fixed jaws are mounted near the ends of a vise body. Between the fixed jaws there are provided movable jaws, the facing surfaces of which are inclined. A clamping element, in the form of a wedge fitting between the inclined surfaces, can be moved along a direction perpendicular to the direction of clamping of the workpieces, thereby simultaneously clamping the two workpieces. In particular, it is proposed that one of the fixed jaws shall be adjustably mounted so that the total clamping width can be altered.
Other known vise assemblies comprise various combinations of fixed jaws and movable jaws mounted on a base plate, so that several workpieces may be separately clamped next to each other.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple vise which enables high clamping forces to be applied, as may be brought about by rotation of a threaded spindle or the like. In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which is easy to use in such a way that several workpieces can be secured in a single operation, and with substantially uniform clamping forces. Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide such a vise in which the accessibility of the clamping assembly is not hindered by the workpieces secured therein.